Anything but Ordinary
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: This is a random student's POV of when the flock stayed at the school with Anne. Oneshot.


**(A/N) Ok, I am aware of how extremely random this is, but I thought it would be interesting, I've never seen this been done, so if this resembles someone else's fic, my sincerest apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

**Gina POV**

I woke up, and groaned. It was way too early to be going to school. I don't even like school. I'm not popular like Chari or any of her little friends. I'm just a normal girl; average looking with brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, and glasses. The only time when Chari and the cute, nice boys like Sam talk to me is when they missed an assignment. I only have like two friends. I would never fit in, and that was ok. I guess.

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. I sighed quietly as the hot water streamed down my back. I got out our hideous uniform and put it on. I looked in the mirror. Ugly, like always. I pulled a brush through my hair and tried to make myself look presentable. I rushed down the stairs and my mom said, "Morning, Gina."

"Morning," I said to my mom and made toast and grabbed some already cooked eggs. I mentally groaned. Looks like today was going to be another ordinary day, nothing exciting happening to me.

I made some pathetic small talk with my mom. I was at that really awkward stage where I couldn't relate to my mom as much as I could when I was younger, or how I will be able to when I get older. I ran up the stairs to brush my teeth. I brushed thoroughly, rinsed, and spit. Time to go to school. Yipee.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I called goodbye to my mom before I slammed the door and walked to the end of the street to catch the bus. "Hey," I said to my best friend Tess. Yeah, one of those two friend mentioned earlier.

"What's up?" She asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

I sighed. "Nothing, really. Same old, same old, just another Monday morning."

She shook her head and said, "Be a little more positive about your life, don't be such a downer." I rolled my eyes. The bus pulled up before I got a chance to say something. We rode to school in a comfortable silence. When we got to school Chari and her cronies were giggling and pointing to something.

I strained my ears and tried to hear what was going on. I caught snatches of conversation. "Nick…think…brother…adopted…Jeff…soooooo hot…" I followed their pointed fingers and saw the two most _gorgeous_ guys I have ever seen stepping out of a car. The taller had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes and a very pale complexion. The shorter was olive-skinned and had dark hair and eyes. Both were really tall and skinny though. And good looking. But it's not like they would ever notice me. Tess possibly, she was really pretty. And Lissa, one of my other friends was really pretty too.

I walked with Tess and we met Lissa half-way to our building and she immediately started to gush over one of the guys, "He's sooooooo cute. He's got the whole tall, dark, handsome thing going for him. Out of the three of us I get dibs, hopefully Chari won't get to him first."

"I like the taller one, he's way more my type. I get dibs." Tess said. They treat them like items. Guys aren't items. But then, what would I know? Of course, I would never be able to get a boyfriend. No guy ever looks at me twice. Is there something wrong with me? Oh well, whatever.

"Oh, wait. We have a new girl too. Look." Lissa said, and pointed to a girl I had never seen in my life. She wasbeautiful. Tall, blonde, skinny. Just beautiful, but it didn't seem like she even realized it. The one that Lissa liked was watching her with a blank expression as they walked with three younger children who had just gotten out of the car. A girl with a mocha complexion and unruly brown hair, a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a small girl who resembled the boy. The oldest girl took the younger girl's hands and they walked into the school.

We followed them, well not really followed them, we just went into the school as they had done. I didn't see any of the new kids, and both Lissa and Tess seemed disappointed. I walked into homeroom with Lissa and Tess. We had both the new guys in our class. Every girl was practically salivating. "Jeff? How are you doing? Your Braille books will be coming to the school soon." The teacher said. I never even noticed he was blind. A lot of the kids started snickering and making fun of him, earning a glare from the other guy. "Nick, you have the same classes as your brother, and Tess will help to show you guys around." So it's Nick and Jeff. Hm.

I saw Lissa walk up to Nick and start talking to him, asking something about dictionaries. Tess was planning on talking to Iggy sometime, but she was more shy than Lissa and it would probably take awhile for her to actually get the courage to talk to him. I heard that Sam was going to ask out the blonde girl, I think her name was Max. I would go unnoticed, and these strange people would continue to get attention. Something about them told me though that they were different, special. Almost like they didn't fit in, or they were not used to being in a place like this. These kids were definitely anything but ordinary.

**(A/N) Ok. Sorry, I just had that random storyline pop into my head, so I decided to post. I don't expect any reviews. But hey, it's all good :)**


End file.
